


Suffer alone

by Pidgeonand_ocean5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeonand_ocean5/pseuds/Pidgeonand_ocean5
Summary: Thank you for reading! Man what is it with people and interrupting lance when he is thinking! Also i might leave a lot of cliff hangers sorry! If i spell something wrong ill try and do better next time.





	1. where is lance?

The past few days have been stressful. Everyone was on edge because of the mission that was coming up. They would have to sneak onto a galran ship then find the information they needed and the prisoners. The info that was going to help us find out some of the plans for the galran empire.  
"Lance are you listening." Allura's stern voice shook me out of my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me hunk looked worried but Allura and Keith wore agitated expressions. Though Pidge and Shiro didn't really have anger or worry it was kinda a mix.  
"uh yeah i'm listening." I try not to sound weird. I still feel them looking at me. "okay moving on." Allura continues on with the briefing of our mission. "There's a galran ship that has some prisoners and a ton of information so we are going to get that information and the prisoners. now get to your lions." Allura finished then we all suited up and started to go. Before i got to my lion Shiro stopped me. " ah lance be careful okay we don't want anyone getting hurt right." Shiro's words sounded like that had a hidden meaning to them. "yeah." Is what i responded before we left to go to our lion's. Was Shiro implying that i could mess up or was there something else? Whatever. Its time to focus on the mission. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
When we finally got on to the galran ship there was a ton of galran soldiers. Pidge and Shiro were going to the control room to get the information. While hunk,Keith, and I went to go rescue the prisoners and check for anything else. Hunk and Keith were in the lead. I walked behind them partly because Keith always took the lead and there was something that bothered me. A feeling that i couldn't shake. Then the sound of a gun shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see an army of galrans. I started shooting while hunk and Keith both were fighting too. We took out the small army of galrans and droids. Pidge came on the coms. "The prisoners should be straight ahead hopefully you guys can get to them safe-fully. But we are coming to help now." Keith opened the door to the prisoners. He told them that we were here to rescue them. There are about 27 prisoners we hurry to our lions but before we can get five doors down from where we landed them a big army of soldiers came. That's when everything went down hill. Keith and hunk where in front of me trying to keep the prisoners safe while i was in the back doing the same. A few minutes later I almost cleared every droid or galran soldier. Then i felt a numb all over then I blacked out. \--------------------------------------------------------------------- When i woke up it was dark. It was also cold and i still felt a numbness of my body. I felt drained and it still hurt to move. " Hello is there anyone there?" I felt that odd feeling again just like i did earlier. I need to find out where i am and how to leave because i don't think i'm at the castle or that i'm in Blue. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ " Guy's where is lance?" I thought he was right behind me and hunk. We got to the lions and loaded all of the prisoners onto red and yellow. But Blue still had her particle barrier up. " Hey Pidge can you check the video cameras on this ship? I can't find Lance." "sure but are you sure he didn't just go for a walk." I don't think he would, "He could have got hurt so i want to check." She started typing on a screen. Then she froze. She looked me straight in the eyes. "Haggar took him when we were fighting that big group. She did something to make him pass out."


	2. chapter 2

I felt sick. This was bad. Haggar already made Shiro hurt. What did she want now. Beads of sweat started appearing on my face.  
"Keith are you alright? Also where is lance?" Shiro questioned. How could I tell Shiro that lance got taken by the same alien that took his arm [Shiro's arm]. " Um Shiro we got a big problem." I took a breath before continuing. "Lance got--!" "Lance got taken by Haggar when we weren't looking" Pidge finished for me. I partly felt grateful and on edge. Shiro's face was pale he looked like he was remembering something from back there. His breath suddenly got faster and faster. "Shiro stay calm you're not there. You are with us your team." some color went back to Shiro's face. "I'm okay. Thanks Keith. But back to the situation lance is in big danger in her clutches. Lets get back to the castle we need a plan."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up again but this time there is light. Where am I? "ah you're awake blue paladin!" I know this voice its the witch! "I'm so excited that i get another paladin to experiment on." Oh no she was going to do something like she did to Shiro. "Well its time to see what you're made of blue paladin!" Was she talking about the arena that Shiro was the champion of? "Well maybe you should put on the prisoner uniforms it will keep you a little warmer than that under suit." Oh no i have to fight aliens that are probably innocent!

A few minutes later after i put on the prisoner uniform guards came and took me to another cell with aliens. Was this where they held people before they fought? One guard came around to my cell and took a type of alien that i think i saw before on a mission. The alien screamed or something like that. Is this what Shiro went through or was it worse? My thoughts were interrupted by a guard grabbing me and practically dragging me to a door which i guess was where the arena was. I got handed a gun and then the doors opened to a arena that had blood all over it's disgusting. Then on the other side of the field there was a door that opened and the alien from earlier was there. He had a knife and was running at me. Oh quiznack how am i going to get out of this? I don't want to hurt this alien. I mean i'm a paladin of Voltron. But i need to find out what the Galra are planning maybe if i just injure this alien it wont have to fight. I shot the alien in the leg to trip him up and then in the arm to drop the knife. He falls down and the knife falls out of his hands. The crowd is cheering.   
A voice suddenly rang through the air. "Next fight will be against the blue paladin of Voltron and the champion to the death." My heart stopped. I have to fight against a alien to the death. I have to kill someone! This is not good no matter what i either have to kill the champion or die! There was a clicking of locks then a big alien walked out they had a sword. At least i can have a better advantage. This alien has killed before and it is now trying to kill me i need to win. Or maybe if i died Voltron could be successful. But then they would have to find a new blue paladin so for now i have to stay alive. I shot the alien in the legs to make him fall and his arms so he could be disabled. I kept shooting until i heard the cheers of the audience and then i saw the guards dragging the bodies of the aliens i fought off of the arena field. I felt sick and nauseous. How could i kill two aliens? then the guards grabbed me i tried fighting back. I shot two guards in the legs and ran. Immediately started running then pain exploded in my leg. A guard shot me in my leg. The last thing i remember is being dragged down the halls of the ship. My vision was fading and my leg was bleeding.

"Wake up blue paladin!" My head was hurting and there was a bright light unlike all the purple ones that are mostly used. "It's  
time to wake up we need you to send a message to your friends." Her voice was chilling i had shivers. I tried to cover my eyes but my arms were held down by locks. "Oh paladin you and me are going to have a lot of fun." I felt like this was how i was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Man what is it with people and interrupting lance when he is thinking! Also i might leave a lot of cliff hangers sorry! If i spell something wrong ill try and do better next time.


	3. Sharp shooter

When we got to the ship we unloaded all the prisoners that we rescued. Shiro and Black carried the Blue lion. Allura came down to the hanger and looked really worried. " Where is lance?! Why is Black carrying Blue? Somebody better start talking." Oh boy Allura was mad that Lance was taken by the Galra. She looked like she was about to punch somebody. i hope it's not me. " We were getting the rescued prisoners back to the lions and Haggar sneaked up on lance and took him." Allura's face looked pale. She looked me in the eyes and said what I've been wanting to hear. "We need to start planning how to get him back." Shiro,Allura,Coran,and I worked on a plan. While Hunk and Pidge worked on how to find Lance and how to know if Haggar is near. Lance please stay alive i just want it to be less quiet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tell me the answer to my question and you will be less hurt. Now where in the castle of lions is the lions." I stayed silent. I heard a small snicker. "You are like my previous champion Shiro. But this time i will be able to keep and experiment more." Her voice was jagged and i was still having chills down my back. I stay silent, I don't know how the team is going to get me out of this. I think Allura would be a good paladin. I wonder if anybody misses me at all. I felt a crack in my arm. There was a big pop, my arm was broken. Haggar must have thought it was funny because she was cackling. "Well are you going to answer my question or are we going to have to continue breaking bones." "I will never tell you anything and i will never do anything for you." "Oh believe me paladin you will. I will break you slowly and painfully." "I will protect them until you kill me." "Oh no i wont kill you i will keep you alive." "I will never tell you anything even if i have to take up with years of torture." "Oho you're so brave and all for the people who haven't appreciated you." "Well not everyone is liked. I'd think you would know that especially since i bet a lot of people don't like you." Lightning shot at me and my heart felt like it stopped then started again. "Disrespect me again and you will get worse punishment. Be happy that i want a pet to experiment with or you would already be dead." A door opened from what i could hear. "Take him back to the cell when you are finished. Don't kill him." The door closed and a furry hand grabbed my chin. " We are going to have fun! Also i'm allowed to make your life drain from your useless body as long as you don't die." The next hour was hell. By the time the galran was finished i was bleeding everywhere my body felt like somebody ran me over with a space lion. "Well i guess my fun is over. Haggar needs to know. I will be back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a little break for season 5 of Voltron. FYI in this Allura views lance as a brother and best friend. The first part of this chapter is in Keith's perspective. This chapter was a little short because my computer had to restart and i didn't want to lose my work.


	4. Purple turd

The room was empty now and silent. It stayed like this for a long time. Until the door banged open. The footsteps were light but heavier than Haggar's. This is somebody new that's going torture me isn't it. I hope Shiro and the team get here soon. "oh this is wonderful a paladin that i can torture." I knew it. "I saw you in the arena. Maybe we can fight someday. Or i could just use you as a slave!" This quizknacker. "I will not be your slave you quizknacker." "oh so feisty." "Thanks i learned it from Keith." "Oh so who is Keith." "A...Um.. friend from....earth." "You really think i'm going to believe that." "Well you should because its true. I haven't seen him in years." "Oh really. You sure you haven't seen him in space or before you got here." "yep. I keep telling you th--" A sharp knife ran down my arm. From my shoulder to my wrist. "I don't like when people lie to me.You better tell me the truth or we're going to have a terribly bloody time." "It's been years i pro--" He sliced my other arm. "I told you i dont want to be lied to." "Fine i saw him in my dreams." I thought it was funny but apparently the torturer didn't. "If your going to be so persistent on that answer lets try a different question.Do you know where you are?" "Yes.. hell." I gave a smile. "Oh how funny! I'm guessing you have a sense of humor don't you. But your not in hell your on a ship." "Obviously." "Next question! Do you know who i am?" "Nope!" I'm getting really dizzy and i feel like i'm going to pass out. I'm scared and alone but i need to not let these people know anything about Voltron or the team. "Okay but before you pass out i want you to know i will keep close eyes on you." "wow that's not creepy at al--" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone's nerves are on edge. So far Pidge has snapped at all of us several times.Hunk has cried more than Shiro and Allura have paced the bridge. The plan is building stably and its been about a day in earth time. Allura set something where we could tell what time on earth it was. I hope Lance didn't come back home with Galra tech like Shiro.  
But there probably isn't a chance that Haggar would let him come back without a 'souvenir'. "Keith what do you think?" Pidge had something shaved in my face. It took me a minute  
to realize that she asked me something and had talked to me. "Oh..what is it?" "Its a robot that kinda is a model of Rover. I kinda missed him but this model shocks people and scans area to tell us where enemy's are." "Oh that's cool." "Thanks. You know that we will get Lance back." "Yeah i know i'm just tired." "Yeah sure we all want him back but i bet you really want him back." Pidge walks away. Ugh why did she have to say stuff like that. Allura and Shiro stopped pacing now and were looking at a map. "Did you guys find anything?" Allura jumped up she was smiling and almost crying. "I believe that we almost have a full proof plan. We figured out where the ship is. we tracked it through Lance's helmet.Then we found some blueprints of the ship. So you and Shiro will go and find lance while we distract and attack the shi--." BEEP BEEP. The castle started showing a video. Everyone was silent. Lance was passed out on a table blood all over. His arms had blood spilling out from a cut that went from his shoulder to his wrist. He also had deep cuts on his sides.There was a table of different knives that were painted red with blood.A purple man was standing by lance with a knife."hello paladins. It's a pleasure to entertain your blue paladin." "You better stay away from him." "Oh dont worry paladin i only 'talked' to him.. okay i may have given him those big cuts on his arms i think i may have hit a couple of nerves and veins." Allura started talking this time. "You are going to be in so much pain when i meet you in person." "Hold on princess you should threaten me when i have your dear blue paladin." He picked up a bloody knife. "NO DON'T DO IT." I screamed. "YOU PURPLE TURD." "Oh so you must be Keith. Your dear blue paladin tried protecting you saying he hasn't seen you since earth. I told him i didn't like lairs. He has to get punished for lying." As the purple turd stabbed lance in the hand he laughed at Lance's desperate cry's of pain. We have to get Lance out of that hellhole. He needs to come home before he is totally broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Keith said something about Lance coming 'home' you should really start suspecting Keith to say more stuff like this.Sorry for not posting in a long time i lost my computer and my phone is canceled.I will try and update more often. Lotor will always be a purple turd.


	5. Announcement

I have a wattpad account now so Suffer Alone is going to be published there too. Also a new chapter is going to be up soon so sorry I haven't been able to update.


	6. Information noted

When I wake up im in a cell. I look around a little bit and all I see is the door,a guard on duty, and a bed which I was previously laying on. Well its pretty okay considering before I was on a table where I got tortured. I'm actually really tired even though I just woke up from sleeping. I think I should check the wounds that I got before I sleep though. "What the quiznack." All my wounds are cleaned and bandaged! Hey at least they are trying to keep me alive! Thats good to know. The witch and the purple turd walked in. "So what are we going to do today my torturers?" Thats hilarious if only pidge was with me then we could crack jokes like this. Man I miss my little space sister. I wonder if everyone is doing alright. Hopefully pidge is eating when she needs to and hunk hopefully isn't sad. I hope the teams alright if keith doesn't get sleep im blaming Haggar. "Blue paladin it's time to go I have something to show you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my fanfic may not line up with the actual story line but I wanted to make this story so im going to try and finish it the best I can.


End file.
